1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) as a representative example of a light emitting device is a device which converts electrical signals into infrared light, visible light or light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. LEDs are now being applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic signboards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and the like and applications thereof continue to expand.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is fabricated as a surface mount device so as to be directly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device is also developed as a surface mount device. Such a surface mount device may replace conventional simple luminaires and is used in lighting displays, character displays, image displays and the like, rendering various colors.
As the application range of LEDs extends, luminance required for lights for daily use and lights for distress signals increases. Accordingly, it is important to increase luminance of LEDs.
In addition, electrodes of light emitting devices should have superior adhesion and electrical properties.
In addition, research to improve luminance of light emitting devices and reduce operating voltage is underway. In addition, cracks may be disadvantageously generated when a wafer is cut on a light emitting device basis.